


Make it Even Rougher

by Animefan09



Category: Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jack, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Horny Teenagers, Jack Has Issues, Jack Loves Rough, Kirtash Cares, Kirtash has issues, Light Masochist Jack Redfield, M/M, No Spoilers, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Top Kirtash, alternative universe AU, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan09/pseuds/Animefan09
Summary: In Jack’s personal opinion, he had problems with other sexual partners. None of them was right when it came to sex. So, when he starts to sleep with the baddest kid in high school, who was and still is his worst enemy on the planet, and finds out that he gives him exactly what he wants. Well, he can’t deny the facts and the rough beating he gets from him.
Relationships: Jack Redfield/Kirtash
Kudos: 4





	Make it Even Rougher

He glared at Kirtash when caught him looking at him. Kirtash glared back right at him. He huffed and slam his locker shut. He was signaling him to fuck off, and he went to first period. (A/N: I have no idea what and how Denmark’s school system is like, so I’ll based it on French’s education system. They will have Wednesday and Sunday off from school and only have classes, but they will be spread out. For example, Tuesdays and Mondays are History and English. Fridays and Saturdays are foreign language, math, and PE. Thursdays are an elective as well.)

He went to his history class and sat next to Victoria, his best friend. He took out his material for his class and heard the seat behind him move. Kirtash. He forgets (nearly almost everyday) that Kirtash is literally in all of his stupid classes. The two of them always had bad blood when Kirtash broke Victoria’s heart. He never found out why Kirtash had broken up with Victoria, but he never forgave him especially when Victoria was crying into his arms and exclaiming that what took place. Jack hated seeing his friend like that, but she had -for some odd reason- forgave Kirtash became good friends with him.

The class began.

First hour was done and began to pack his stuff while Victoria was talking to Kirtash.

“I love the new song you wrote! Are you going to become a singer after graduation?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Hey! Don’t be shy! Be proud that someone might be interested in creating a demo with you!”  
“I’m not.”  
“Geez, Kirtash.”

He gather his stuff, “hey, I’ll see you later.”  
“Oh! Wait, my grandma made some Brazilian dishes, and she was wondering if you’re coming over tonight again?”  
“No, I’m fine. But tell her thank you anyways.”  
“Are you-”  
“I’m busy, tonight. Vic, seriously I’m fine.”  
“...okay...”

He walked out of the classroom and went to his English and literature class. He gripped his strap on his backpack. He didn’t want her to worry nor want her to know what he does some nights. He failed to realize that a certain icy, blue eyes were watching his movements.

———

It was late into the night, the wind chilled his bones but fought the shivers within him. He pressed against jacket and step into the strip club. He was watching the naked men dancing on the stage and blushed. No matter how many times he came in here, he can’t help the blush that comes onto his face. He watch as women and men in the audience cheering and throwing money at the stage.

He went to the bar that served minors. It was illegal and the people of the establishment are good people, however, made poor choices. Then again, he was doing the same at the moment. Anyways, he went to order his usual and was staring at the drink with the emptiness in his eyes. After his father passed away, his mother is never home and forgets to leave him money on occasions, so he spend his nights at Victoria’s house or a stranger’s home with bonus on the side. Sex kept him fulfill for the night. However, some reason there are nights like these that he can’t help but feel empty and emotionally unaware.

Jack felt the eyes of a stranger. He turn saw, probably, the ugliest fat guy who kept breathing heavily and stare at him with greedy and hungry eyes. However, he couldn’t care less of his well being at the moment. He motion the guy to the bathroom and a sinister grin was present on the guy’s face. He had sex with larger men before. He never cared for body shape and never really judge them, but this guy, however, gave him mix vibes. However, the void he felt nearly everyday was present.

They went to the men’s bathroom, and as soon he closed the door the guy pushed him onto the sink. The guy kissed his mouth, and his meaty hands were already sweaty. Jack felt him unzip his pants, and he felt goosebumps of how the man was touching him at the moment. He just sat there and unmoving. He couldn’t kiss back because he hated it. He hated everything.

The door of the bathroom was thrown up with a loud bang. Lord and behold, Kirtash was there with his face in a scowl and eyes filled with fury. His fist tighten in a fist that made his knuckles white. Jack felt him shiver and eyes blown wide.

“Get out, old man.”  
“What-”  
“GET OUT!”

The man scurried off in a hurry with fear in his eyes. Jack sat there in a daze and awed at Kirtash. His legs were spread apart and pants unzipped. Kirtash just stared at him and watch him for a moment until he finally snapped.

“What?”  
“You...why?”  
“Why what?!”  
“Why are you here?”  
“I could ask the same.”  
“I ask first.”  
“Because I want sex! Is that so bad?!”  
“No.”  
“Then, why did you stop me-I mean him!”  
“Because you’re putting yourself in danger!”  
“Shut up! Why do you care?!”  
“Victoria, will be horrified of what you doing!”

He was silent and looked away. He felt a jacket being put on him. He look up and see those damn crystal blue eyes he hate so much. He realized how close he was to him. He felt himself harden. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Kirtash’s neck. Kirtash’s eyes widen in shock.

“Kirtash, I’m horny, and I think you owe me something considering you made my sex partner run tonight.”  
“What-”  
“Shhh, let this happen. Let me happen. And, tomorrow we can forget about what happen between us tonight.”

He pressed his lips to Kirtash, and he roughly kissed him to open his mouth, so he can put his tongue inside his mouth. Kirtash pulled him closer and held his waist. He roam his tongue in every corner of his mouth and heard moaning from the man he hated.

“Let’s take this somewhere else.” Jack broke the kiss.  
“My place is nearby.” said Kirtash.  
They immediately went to Kirtash apartment.

————

Jack was immediately pushed against Kirtash’s door once they slammed it closed. Kirtash was a totally different person once he is turned on. He found that out when Victoria and he had sex the first time. He roughly kissed Jack and felted him grinding against him. His loins was getting hot from the friction and his body heat. He gripped Jack’s thighs, and he thrusted his clothed crotch against Jack’s. He heard loud moaning from Jack and his head was getting fuzzy. He broke the kiss to breathe.

“Kirtash, put me down.” Jack command him.  
“Brat.” He let him down anyway.

Jack just smirked at him. He walked past him and turn backwards, so they could keep eye contact directly. He raised his eyebrow at him in confusion. To answer his unasked question, Jack started to strip slowly. His eyes widen in shock at his boldness, especially towards him. Why is he acting this way? Was left unsaid out loud, but his mind was screaming at him that something is wrong with Jack.

However, his hormones was too busy getting turn on by the show in front of him. Jack was unbuttoning his shirt and slowly took it off and threw it on his couch. He unzipped his pants and took off his pants and underwear. He withheld a gasp at the beautiful site. Jack was completely naked in front of him from head to toe. His skin glistening in the moonlight and his jaded eyes were practically glowing with mischievous.

He smiled at him innocently, “like to see more?”  
“More?” He asked with hit of confusion and excitement.  
He laughed, “watch me.”

Jack went to his bedroom door from down the hall of the living room. He followed him and was extremely horny but was patient to see what was in store for him. Jack lay down on his bed in elegant motion. Jack started to suck his finger and licking them. His widen in disbelief and awed at the sudden realization.

“Wait, are you-?”  
“Hmmm, closed door. And stand over me.”

He did just that, and he was looming over him and watch him as if it was a TV show. He watch as Jack’s fingers were slick with his own saliva. He took a deep breathe as Jack spread his legs wide enough for his fingers to fit in his hole. He put one digit in and then another and another. Soon three fingers was in him. He rock back and forth on his fingers. He felt like he was getting torture over and over. His member was getting painfully hard and wanted to release himself.

“Jack, can I touch you?”  
“Aa-ah! Not yet!”  
He hissed out, “seriously?”  
He smirk at him, “don’t worry, you’re going to have fun soon.”

He frowned but complied. He watch as Jack gripped his free hand on his member. He suck in a breathe as Jack jerk himself. Jack pressed his thumb down on his head and precum came out a little. He licked his lips wanting to taste it to see how Jack taste. Jack moaned and squeeze his eyes shut and softly said:

“Kirtash.”  
“Yes?” He whispered.  
“Touch me.”

He smirked and thought a better idea. He went to his dresser and grab his vibrate sex toy. He took off his shirt and went to the bed to see Jack was blushing at the toy.

“It’s big...I’ve never had...”  
“Hmm, don’t worry. It feels good.”  
“Eh, I don’t know...”  
“Relax. Trust me.”

Jack was looking in his eyes, and he nodded at him. He walk over and got between his legs. He pressed the cold object to Jack’s thigh and turn it on. Jack slightly jump from the feeling but relaxed once he got used to the vibration level. He turned it off and put the object in his hole slowly.

“Aaah! It’s cold!”  
“Sorry.”  
“Bastard, no you’re not!”  
He smirked, “you’re right. I’m not.”

Jack just huffed, and he slowly was relaxing to the foreign object in his anal. He jumped when Kirtash turned it on. It felt weird at first, but then he started to moan to the vibrating feeling in him. He felt saliva dripping from his mouth.

“Aaaah! Hnnnh!”  
“Good?”  
“Y-yes! Is there a-a higher setting?”  
“Yes. Which level?”  
“The highest!”  
“I don-”  
“Please!”

Kirtash turn up the highest level. Jack tighten his hold on the sheets underneath him and threw his head back and scream with unbridled ecstasy and passion. He felt the toy being thrusted into him. He pressed his face against the pillow and screwed his eyes shut. Kirtash took the toy out and heard Jack whined at the loss. He smirked at the whining blonde boy beneath him. He took off his pants and his underwear. He lean in to Jack’s face and captured his lips. He roughly kissed him and the saliva was pooling out of Jack after every break away for air. Jack whimpered and hooked his legs around his waist, and he started to dry hump him. Their members pressed against each other. They both moan at the contact.

“Patient, Jakob.”  
“Why?” He whined.  
“You made me wait, now is your turn.”

Jack huffed but agreed. Kirtash reach down and pressed a kiss to his jaw. He kept kissing downward until he reached his right nipple. He gently lick and bit it. He heard moaning from Jack and can’t help but smirk. He worked his way down and finally made to Jack’s member. He lick the pre-cum off the tip and put it his mouth.

“K-kirtash, what are you?”  
He let go of his member and frown at the question, “what? Never had a blowjob?”  
“Not really. I always the one to give them.”  
He scoffed, “guess your previous partners never gave you real satisfaction.”  
“I-shut up! Like you-ah!”

Jack couldn’t finish his exclamation when Kirtash started to suck his member. Kirtash lick and softly grazed his teeth on the exposed member. Jack threw his head against the pillows behind him. He screwed his eyes and gasped when he felt Kirtash deep throat him. Kirtash felt Jack tightening his muscles and arching his back. He knew he was going to come, so he gripped his hips and relaxed his throat. He taste the salt and sweetness of the cum of the boy who was going to be beneath him. He lick off his cum from his mouth. Kirtash went up to where Jack’s head was and gave him a passionate kiss that turn rough once Jack started to kiss back with equal force. He broke the kiss and lean into his ear.

“All fours now.” He lick Jack’s ear and nibble the earlobe.  
“Y-yes.” Jack obeyed right away.

He got up so Jack had room to get on his knees and elbows. Jack was breathtaking beautiful at the moment. He gripped his hips and without any preparation or warning he slammed into his anal. Jack grunted and a slight pleasured noise came from him. He raised his eyebrow and was curious to see if he would scream or moan or perhaps both. He thrusted into him in a slow pace at first, but then he quicken his pace and slammed into him harder. Jack moan out his name and that got his blood quicken. He heard his name over and over again like it was hymn.

He thrusts became faster and harder as the seconds goes by. The bed shook and creak as the springs were getting a beating. Jack push backwards as to get more of his roughness. He pulled out and heard whining from Jack, but he quickly turned him around, so they could look at each other. He slammed his member into him once more. Jack wrapped his legs around his waist and wrapped his arms around his neck. He went back to his original paced. He slammed Jack into the bed frame. The bed and wall once again shook from their rough sex. Jack threw his head against the wall and closed his eyes from the intense pleasure and ecstasy running through his whole body. His head felt hot and saw white beneath his eyelids. His saliva build up and pooling from his pale lips.

“Jakob, look at me.”

He lifted his head and look at Kirtash face. It was as if time held still for Jack as he gasped at the sight. Kirtash’s eyes was laced with icy, blue lust that filled in desire for him. His handsome features was frame by his chestnut, sweaty hair. His tan skin was dripping in sweat. He was magnificent, and it was all thanks to him. Their hot breathes mixed together as they gazed into each other eyes.

Kirtash kiss him so softly that he forgot that he was thrusting harder and faster than ever before. Jack open his mouth to let in his tongue in. His tongue roamed around his mouth and each corner of his mouth was being, happily, invaded. Jack moan and suddenly he was rocking his hips back and forth into Kirtash’s own thrusting. He has never done things like thrusting back into his sex partner or getting his own blowjob. He usually wanted the sex to be over because it was bad or not satisfying enough, so he just lay there and hope it was over. His thoughts was broken when he heard moaning from Kirtash.

Jack got a fix from that. He quicken his own thrusting and then, they were matching the paces. Their bodies was in sync as if they fit like a missing puzzle pieces. They pulled each together and their bodies melt, and their kiss deepen if that was possible. He felt his body hot, especially his head. He knew what was going to happen. They both came together. Kirtash was holding his face and slowly stop the kiss after they had an organism. They only were few inches apart.

“Kirtash, I want to keep doing this.”  
“Hmm. Me too.”  
“I mean-”  
“I know what you meant. Enemies with benefits, right?”  
“God, yes.”  
They had sex seven more times that night.

————

Jack watch Kirtash from the distance and lick his lips. He really want him right now. After that night, they nearly had sex every night. Was it no longer hate sex at this point? Maybe. Did he have feelings for the asshole? Not relevant. Did he want to fuck him against the school lockers? Oh yes, most definitely.

“Hey, Jack?”  
“Yes?”  
“You okay?”  
He turned to Victoria,“yeah why?”   
“Well, you been distant and barely go over my house lately. And I was wondering if...”   
“Victoria, I-I’m gonna be straight with you. Let’s go somewhere private.”   
“Okay.”   
They went to the staircases and went behind them, so no one will notice and no cameras can see them.   
“Okay, I’ve been seeing someone, well sort of.”   
“Wait really?! And what do you mean sort of?”   
“Well, it’s not really seeing it’s more like physical if anything.”   
“Oh my god, are you serious? You have a friend with benefits going on?!”   
“Shhh, and no more like “enemies with benefits” to be exact.”   
“Wait, with Kirtash!”   
“Shhh, and yes.”   
“Sorry, I’m just shock. I thought you hate him?”   
“I did-”   
“Hold on. ‘Did’ as past tense. Are you saying you might be-”   
“What! I mean maybe. I don’t know. It’s-”   
“Complicated. Yeah, well apparently you like the sex enough that you’re thinking about him while different way.”   
“Vic-”   
“No, you listen. You starting to like him, and he likes you so why not give it a shot.”   
“I don’t even know if he does like me.”   
“But I do.”   
“What do you mean?”   
“I know it for a fact. He told me or more explain to me why he broke up with me.”   
“Wait what?! I’m the reason he broke up with you?!”   
“Don’t think like that, geez. Anyways, I’m a way yeah. He really liked you during our relationship, apparently, he didn’t know that he was bi until he started hanging out with us and getting to know you more. It confused him, and he hadn’t really thought his sexuality until he started to see you-”   
“Victoria.” Kirtash voice came behind Jack and Victoria. They both look at each other with wide eyes and slowly turn around to see Kirtash looking at them with anger, and his arms crossed on his chest.   
“Kirtash, don’t get mad at her. She was helping me with my feelings and-”   
“About me?”   
“Geez, can both of you read my mind or what!”   
“You’re just easy to read.” Both said at the same time.   
“Okay, one that was weird and two no I’m not!”   
“Anyways, I should could get going my grandma is being me up. Bye guys!” Victoria ran off quickly before she did though. She mouthed to Jack and said: “sorry too awkward for me.” Traitor.   
Jack looked at Kirtash, “sooo. What know?”   
“Anything you want to do.”   
“Seriously? Why can’t you just be honest of how you feel?”   
“What? You want me to say that I want to date you now? Considering, you like me know? Or that I wanted to have sex right here and now because I can’t take my hands off you now that we are having sex nearly everyday?”   
“Yeah, something like that. I want us to date.”   
“Good.”

———

After a month of dating, Kirtash found out his mom’s negligence and told Victoria right away. Victoria yelled at him for saying anything, and she made him move in with her and her grandmother. Her grandmother was nice to not call CPS on his mom, and he left his mom a note and had never heard from her until five months later. All she said was okay when he picked up and on her end died. Kirtash and him actually made a good couple and not the sex part either. Surprisingly, Kirtash has a nice laugh and only he could make him laugh. Victoria tried to make him laugh once and failed miserably. Jack only has one sex partner and his name is Kirtash.


End file.
